


Dinner

by dyllpickless



Series: TUA Pride Month 2019 [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Speaks Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, TUA Pride Month, diego is trans even if it isn't explicitly stated, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyllpickless/pseuds/dyllpickless
Summary: Day 20 of TUA Pride Month: First DateDiego and Eudora go on a date for the first time and it's a bit more awkward than either hoped.





	Dinner

Diego wiped his sweating hands against his pants and took a deep, shaky breath. He glanced in the mirror and almost turned back to his closet at the sight of his torso without his harness. Not having it on made him feel naked, despite the fact that he was just as covered up as usual—if not more. In an attempt to make himself feel a bit more secure, he slipped a few knives into the hidden inner pockets of his trench coat.

Staring at his reflection, he almost laughed. Here he was, Diego freaking Hargreeves, scared about going on a date with a girl he’d been friends with benefits with for two months and he was nervous. He had nothing to be worried about. _But then again…_

“No,” Diego muttered, turning away from the mirror. “Deja de pensar.”

When Diego was young, he discovered that he didn’t stutter when speaking Spanish. It was a useful thing to keep in mind, especially when some of his siblings started learning Spanish —albeit, in secret—to talk to him. He used it often, especially when he was nervous. Not like he was nervous, or anything.

Diego took one last deep breath before grabbing his keys and heading up the stairs into the gym. He got a few raised eyebrows from the regulars and one man let out a high wolf-whistle.

“Damn, Diego, where are you going?”

“You got a date?”

Diego ducked his head and laughed quietly. “Yeah, I do.”

He quickly made his way outside before anybody could ask any more questions. It was only when he got to his car that he was able to relax slightly. _It’s just Eudora. I have nothing to be afraid of._ He paused. _Well…_

Eudora was a force to be reckoned with. Since day one at the Police Academy, she commanded a room more than anybody Diego had ever met. She wasn’t afraid to take what she wanted and she always stood for what she believed in. And damn, was she beautiful when she was angry. Though Diego still had a slight stutter, Eudora was the only person that could truly make him speechless.

  


“Hey,” Diego said with a crooked smile.

“Hi.” Eudora smiled back at him from her seat, her eyes shining just as brightly as her outfit. “Stop strangling the flowers.”

Diego looked down at the bouquet in his hands and realized how white his knuckles were around the stems. “Oh, right.” He shoved the flowers at her sheepishly, which she accepted with a light laugh.

“Is Diego Hargreeves nervous?”

Diego sat down with a small scoff. “I’m never nervous.”

“Oh, well, if you were, you wouldn’t be the only one.”

He peered up at her over the glass of water he was not chugging, his brown eyes meeting hers. “And here I thought Eudora Patch never got nervous either,” he quipped after pulling the glass away from his lips.

Eudora held his gaze, her smile soft and attentive. “Yeah, well, I think we’re allowed to be a bit nervous for this one.”

Diego nodded, though he hated that they were nervous around each other. “You look really nice,” Diego said, only stuttering slightly.

Eudora tried her hardest not to blush. It wasn’t often that she would put this much work into how she looked: her hair was down for once, and though she was still wearing her jacket, her shirt made it look classy enough for the restaurant they were sitting in. “Yeah, well you don’t look so bad yourself.”

“Yeah? Finally ditched the harness and sweaters for a trench coat and a slightly thinner shirt.”

Eudora rolled her eyes and laughed, seeming to relax slightly into the setting. “Stop it, you look good.”

Diego sent her a meaningful look, which she immediately shot down. “We aren’t doing that tonight. This is just a first date.”

“Yeah, a first date after how long of us being friends with benefits?”

Eudora sighed and nodded. She looked like she wanted to say something, but Diego started talking first.

“Lo siento,” he sighed, adjusting _how_ he was sitting and consciously switching over to English. “Er, I guess I am a bit nervous.” He chuckled breathily at his own confession and ran a hand through his hair.

There was an odd, understanding look on Eudora’s face when Diego glanced up at her. “Well, then let’s put an end to that. We’re going to have an awesome night and we won’t let ourselves be nervous.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Diego held up his glass of water and Eudora held up her glass of red wine. The soft clink made the two of them smile. Diego’s heart fluttered at her grin. “I wasn’t kidding when I said you were beautiful.”

“If I remember correctly,” she said as she pushed past a blush, “you said ‘really nice.’”

“Did I?” Diego took another large swig of water. “Well, I meant beautiful. Breathtaking. Estás hermosisima.”

“Jesus,” Eudora giggled, ducking her head almost sheepishly.

_She giggled,_ Diego thought, feeling a sense of pride swell in his chest. He never heard a sound quite like that slip past her lips up until that moment. She never let herself do that. But here they were, in a restaurant that was too fancy for the both of them, and both of their tough exteriors were melting away into something warm and comfortable.

_Is it too early to think I’m in love?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 Comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Author's Note:
> 
>   * No. Deja de pensar. = No. Stop thinking.
>   * Lo siento. = I’m sorry.
>   * Estás hermosisima. = You are beautiful. (Hermosisima doesn’t have a direct translation into English. Just think beautiful x2. If you’re called hermosisima, you should be SUPER happy.)
> 



End file.
